Tobias & Beatrice:Witch Hunters
by breakingfire
Summary: This is a story if Tris and Tobias were Hansel & Gretel and they hunt/kill witches. They aren't related you'll see how they become partners if you read. The story is in the early 1800's. They are 25 and 23 later on. There is heavy Fourtris and you'll see some other Divergent characters in here too. Have fun reading!
1. Ch 1: Hot enough?

**Hey, this is just a story I made for fun! I love grimm/fantasy/weird stories so I made a fanfic. Would you kindly tell me what you think about it? Good and bad reviews are fine just don't go too crazy. Love ya! (FIXED IT! sorry it wasnt loading right :/ )**

* * *

-Tris's POV-

I'd skipped down the path in the woods many times.

My mother warned me not to go into the woods at night because the witches will take me away.

I think witches are silly. Ugly, fat, old women on magical brooms? Ridiculous.

So in the moonlight I skip down the warn pathway looking for my puppy, Grubs.

She's white with bright blue eyes. She stands out in the darkness.

I like her because she reminds me of...well me.

I have blue eyes and pale hair, we both are always getting into trouble.

I hear the soft yips from her and walk off the pathway, tripping into the dark forest.

I follow the sounds until I'm in front of a house. I see Grubs batting her small paws at the grass surrounding the house.

I step forward and pick her up with my small hands and hold her to my chest.

I look up at the house and see it's made of candy.

Candy!

I rush forward and pull a piece of something sticky off the house.

As I start to suck on the candy the door to the home opens.

I set Grubs down carefully and tell her to stay.

She tilts her head in confusion.

I giggle and step inside.

Lit candles light the house and I notice it doesn't look very tasty on the inside.

Knives, axes, swords and brooms line the walls, along with shelves, stocked with jars filled with random gross items.

I see a stove, a table, and a shadowed corner.

I step farther in and the corner becomes more visible.

An old lady with a loathly, moley, wrinkled face looks over at me and smiles with sharp, yellow and black teeth.

"Are you lost sweetheart?" The lady asks.

I nod in fear.

She smiles and gestures me over, "come, We can wait here together till your parents come to look for you."

I slowly inch towards her outstretched, boney hand.

I take her hand and she pulls me up as I struggle and wither in her hands.

She slaps me and I stop knowing I'll die if I fight back.

"Good." She smiles wider and whips around to face something in a cage. "I told you to EAT!" She screams and a croaky voice.

I look over and see a boy about 10 sitting in the cage, he looks calm and serious. He has dark hair and deep blue eyes that make me shiver.

"And I told you I'm not eating anything!" He yells back and looks at me.

The lady growls and shakes the cage, making the boy fall.

"Then I'll just eat you now! It's been 4 weeks!" She exclaims then turns to me.

"MAKE THE STOVE HOTTER!"

I walk over to the stove and open it the put more pieces of wood in.

"MORE!"

I put more in, then close it to let it warm up.

She pulls the boy out, and I notice he's chained up. "Open it darling." She tells me wickedly

I look to the stove , "But ma'am the stove looks too small for him."

"Nonsense. I'll show you." She drops the boy then walks over and opens it, then sticks her head in, "See."

I come up behind her and shove her in, then close the door putting a piece of wood in the way so she can't push her way out.

She screams and cries for me to let her out.

"That hot enough for you now?"

I turn to the boy who looks at me with wide eyes.

I grab an axe and cut the locks off.

He takes my hand and we both run out of the house.

* * *

**An: Tell me if its good!**


	2. Ch 2: 16 years

-16 years later-

Tris's Pov

Tobias races through the woods following me.

I pull the dagger from my thigh strap, holding my collection of knives from over the years.

Pulling back my arm, I Aim at the back of the old hag's head.

Breath in, aim. Breath out, throw.

She falls down and lands face first into the dirt.

Tobias passes me with his crossbow, loaded and aimed at the witch if she gets up.

I come to a slow stop 3 feet away from her body.

Shes completely still.

Tobias lowers his bow and nudges her over with his foot. Showing her ugly face. Pale, almost sickly green skin, with a hairy mole next to her sharp, mouth. Her eyes are wide open, and totally blacked out by darkness.

"Nice shot, Bea."

"Thanks." I say casually.

"Now you can carry her back so we can burn her." He tells me with a smile.

I frown, "I can barely lift her!"

He narrows his eyes at me jokingly, "Fine. I'll do it."

Grubs runs up behind me at full speed and tackles me, knocking me on my face.

Tobias laughs, "Maybe you should make that mutt do it."

I get up and dust the dirt off my clothes. "Maybe you should shut up and pick her up, Toby."

I grab my dagger and wipe off the jet black blood that seeps from the back of her head, with my cloth.

Tobias pick her up, slinging her limp body over his shoulder and we descend back to the village where this bitch came from.

-

I stand around the fire with the village watching the witch burn in the pile of wood.

Tobias is...somewhere. Probably having sex with a girl or something stupid.

I reach down beside me and scratch Grubs's ears. She nudges her head to my thigh and leans against me.

I numbly stare at the fire, breathing in the witches burning flesh.

Everyone is partying. Children are running around with sticks, hitting each other. Adults are standing all around the fire, chugging hard liquor and laughing.

They all act like there wasn't just a witch, torturing their children and eating them.

They all act like they weren't just all cowering in fear, huddled behind locked doors and closed windows.

Someone throws a glass into the fire and flames erupt from it, making the fire grow higher and burn stronger.

Tobias comes up behind me holding a jar of something clear.

"Hey." He stops beside me and takes a sip of the contents from the jar, then hands it to me. "Drink up. You look like you could use 20 of these." He tells me with a smile.

I frown into the jar. Moonshine. I've never been a real huge fan of alcohol.

I take a small sip anyways and cringe as I push the jar back into his hands. Tobias laughs deeply and continues to drink.

"Where is the money?" he asks me.

I glance down at the bag of money tied around my waist with a rope., "Right here."

"Good." He sets the jar down on the ground and I already know its gonna get knocked over.

He wraps his arms around me.

I go wide eyed. He never touches me, unless I'm hurt or something.

"W-what are you doing?" I ask and pull away from him.

"Nothing. You just look sad."

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Tobias, go to the carriage and 're drunk."

He grunts gruffly and snatches his jar, chugs it then throws the empty jar in the fire.

He walks away and I sigh.

I kneel down at to Grubs. I take her face in my hands.

She licks my nose and I laugh. "Go follow him."

She turns and runs after Tobias.

I glance around once more at the village.

The adults have started dancing and music is being played.

The children are chanting silly songs.

I turn and walk to the carriage.

I see Tobias sitting in the back with Grubs. He's cleaning his knife.

I open the door and sits down. "That doesn't look like sleeping to me." I tell him.

He rolls his eyes and puts the knife away.

I lean out the window and tell the man to where we are going and then the horses move forward.

I close the door and lean back against the seat.

Tobias is staring at me.

"What?" I ask.

"How many years have we been doing this?"

"16, I think."

He looks down at his hands. "And how many days is that?"

I laugh "I don't know, thousands?"

He smiles. "every night when we lay down and go to sleep, I fall in love with you all over again."

I stare at him, mouth open, unable to respond.

"Tobias….. I…."

"I know I'm a real dick sometimes, and I'm sorry, but I do love you."

He's drunk. He's insane. He's NEVER said anything about this before.

He leans forward and take my limp hands.

He then smooths his hands up my arms and all the way to my cheeks, and then we're kissing.


End file.
